


Barry Gets a Drift Car

by theoriginalicecreamqueen, vamptigergal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Barry Gets a Car, Flash AU, Gen, Transformers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: Drift is stranded on Earth when something unlikely happens. Barry gets talked into buying a brand new sports car but is that all he gets?





	1. Adopting a Puppy

Drift wasn't sure how long he'd been on this planet, but the creatures that looked like smaller more breakable versions of them, and yet seemed familiar. Driving slowly down a dark city road, he pulled over to recharge and think 'What is this city called again? Center Key Star… oh it would be much easier to keep straight if I could just figure out how these creatures looked familiar!’ Letting a sigh out, Drift powered down for the night and decided to continue his search in the morning.

 

**________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

Just as the sunlight was warming his roof, Drift felt something was wrong. A quick scan showed he had been moved from the street and some strange device was attached to his right rear wheel. Wishing he could slam his helm into a wall for being captured so easily, Drift once again wanted to just call home. 'Surely Ratchet or Perceptor would know where I am. They are smart enough… Or maybe that's why!’

 

Footsteps broke his thoughts as some of  the strange creatures came by talking. One saying “Can you believe someone would be stupid enough to abandon a sports car?”

 

“I know, but at least someone at the police action is going to get it. We should really tell that young CSI, he doesn't have his own car, and what 20-something doesn't want a car like this.” The other replied.

 

Drift sighed, realizing he was stuck for a while. Instead of trying to break out and possibly cause more trouble for himself, he started to meditate during the days to remain sane and recharge at night. One day another pair of the strange creatures arrived and started looking him over. Drift did a quick scan of them to see what he could gather. The one looking into his driver window is a tall, thin man with a mop of brown hair. The other has darker skin and shorter black hair leaning against Drift's hood, which made him slowly begin to overheat.

 

The one leaning against his hood spoke “Come on Barry. This car is a steal! And if there's anything wrong with it me and Cisco can have it fixed up in no time.”

 

“I don't know. Why do I really need a car, Wally?” The taller one, Barry, countered “I mean, if I need to be somewhere I just run.”

 

Huffing, Drift unlocked his doors so they could see inside. Barry using a key that actually tickled, Wally walked over to peer inside. The seats were all a soft Scarlet color, and the dashboard seemed almost out of this world. Drift has a little pride at their gasps and oohs. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, and it was nice for it to be a positive response then how brutally he had once killed.

 

Wally adding “But look at that, it matches you. This car was made for you.”

 

“I'm still not sure”

 

“Well then get it for me, I could always use a new drag racing car.” says Wally, sliding into the driver seat “Oh this feels so nice.”

 

“Nope, not happening. Joe would kill me, then you, then me again. If I buy this car, it's mine alone. No 'borrowing’ it!” Barry snaps, taking Wally's place after he gets out.

 

Drift chuckling to himself at the groans.

 

**________________________________________________________________________**

  


Barry still wasn’t quite sure exactly how he had been talked into buying a car. He could run way faster than even a sports car like his could ever drive. Somehow though, between Joe’s insistence that it would help hide his identity, his friend’s annoyance at his speedy trips, and Wally instant love of the admittedly impressive piece of machinery, he was now the owner of a sports car. Of course, that may change pretty quickly if he couldn’t remember where he parked it.

 

Cisco had insisted they all go to some new club opening for some Team Flash bonding, and he thought it was the perfect time to show off his new ride. Iris was thrilled that for once him giving her a ride didn’t come with the risk of burning her clothes. They had been having a good time, and Cisco had even managed to drag him out to the dance floor when they were interrupted by a riot breaking out at Iron Heights.

 

It had taken almost two hours to calm everything down as a few metahumans had been involved in the rioting. By the time he was finally able to calm everyone down, the guards had discovered that Top, Mirror Master, and Trickster Jr. had used the distraction as an opportunity to escape. So Barry, rather than enjoying a nice night out with his friends, got to spend the next two hours unsuccessfully canvassing the city for any signs of the escapees.

 

All Barry wanted to do was go home and sleep, but he had to go pick up his car first. He hadn’t paid for overnight parking, and there was no way he was sitting through a Joe lecture for getting his car towed less than 24 hours after he bought it. Unfortunately for him, that meant he was stuck wondering the streets of downtown Central as he tried to remember where he had parked at two o’clock in the morning by himself. Everyone else had either gone home or back to Star Labs once the breakout was discovered. Even worse still, he couldn’t even use his speed to find the damn thing. Despite the late hour, the streets were packed, and if he tried to use his speed to find the car, he couldn’t be sure that no one would be able to see the Flash get in and drive away.

 

So Barry kept searching at the agonizing slow pace of normal human speeds to find a car he hadn’t even really wanted to begin with. He had been walking around for about 20 minutes when he finally spotted his car at the end of some side street. His loud whoop of enjoyment made a group of party girls start to laugh, but he was way too tired to be embarrassed. He ran to his car, barely managing to slow himself down to a believable pace. Well, mostly believable. For all these people knew, he could be some sort of great athlete. That was his story, and he was sticking to it.

 

“Fucking finally,” Barry exclaimed as he was finally able to sink into the front seat of his car. “I can’t believe I had to spend my whole night running around all of Central, and I still had to come back to drive home. I knew this was going to come back to bite me.”

 

**________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

Drift watched Barry running off. Deciding to wait till the others came out a couple hours later, he just watched the strange creatures to figure out what planet this was. Clearly their civilization was advanced enough to have active nightlife. The clubs music was nice, he thought. Having never really been to something like this he couldn't be sure and almost missed his group leaving. The femm that rode with Barry early approached, speaking on a small communicator like device, “No dad, I'll get a ride back with Catlyn. But what about Barry's new car, should I just leave it for him? I feel bad about doing that, but I don't have the keys.”

 

Drift huffed, thinking 'keys aren't needed. I can drive myself thank you very much. Just tell me where to go and I'll be there in a flash of time.’

 

Another femm but this one with red hair and pale skin walked over and said “Come on Iris. It's late. Barry will be fine, and so will his car.”

  
The two femmes walk off and Drift tries to keep his scan tagged to them so he can follow them but they end up going too far. Deciding that he could figure out how to get back, he starts his engine and drives off into the night. Getting seven blocks from the original club when Barry shows back up on his scan, Drift pulls into an alley and waits.


	2. Drift Tells All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift gets tired of waiting.

Barry was getting really tired of having a car. If he had gotten a car like this before he had gotten his speed, he would have been thanking his lucky stars and the CCPD until his dying breath. As it was, he was really tired searching for his car all over Central City. Sure, he tried to remember where he left the damn thing, but he had never used the skill before and often forgot. Plus there were times when he could have sworn he had remembered where he parked, only to have his guesses be off by several blocks.

 

“C’mon man. You seriously can’t even remember the street you parked on?” Cisco complained as they hit yet another dead end.

 

“I told you five times already Cisco, I thought I parked on Infantatio Street, but apparently I was wrong. Now could you stop complaining? I’m just as tired as you are,” snapped Barry. He felt a little guilty after his harsh words, but he couldn’t help it. Barry and Cisco had been out searching for this week’s metahuman terror in their civilian clothes, but they had reached a dead end about an hour ago. Since then, they had been searching for the car.

 

“I don’t see why you can’t just… You know...” Cisco glanced around, obviously checking the area for anyone surrounding him. “... flash us there. My blisters have blisters.”

 

“You know that I can’t. If people see me repeatedly flashing into my car, they are going to get suspicious. Besides, you know that’s your fault. Cait and I both told you that wearing kicks to a club was a terrible idea,” reminded Barry.

 

Cisco groaned loudly before he continued speaking. “C’mon Barry. Pretty please just get us to your damn car. Just this once?”

 

Barry knew it was a bad idea, but Cisco egging was enough to push him over the edge. He scooped up his friend and flashed around the streets, spotting his car in front maybe 200 feet from the entrance of the club. He didn’t know how he and Cisco managed to miss it.

 

“Oh thank god. Let’s get the hell out of here,” exclaimed Cisco, already reaching for the radio. Barry laughed. Just this once, using his speed was definitely the best way to find his car.

  


______________________________________________________________________

 

Drift was tired of going to the clubs, the reminders of the life he couldn't have was getting old, and he was getting hungry with all the driving he's done. Not to mention the fact that Barry was constantly leaving him unlocked, not that he couldn't kick someone else out but the principal of the matter. Sighing as he watched Barry and Cisco walk into yet another club this week, Drift decided to go for a drive out to the engeron vein he found. Figuring they would be a couple hours at least he'd have enough time to go grab a few crystals to melt and relax, when his scanners picked up Barry's speed rushing towards him. Drift grumbled and parked right in front of the club, waiting for them to flash in.

 

As he waited for Barry to 'drive’ to Cisco’s home, Drift tuned out their banter and willed Cisco out. Wanting to just get Barry home so he could sneak off to his discovered vein of energon and be home before sunrise. Even if he was stuck watching it in his alt-mode, he enjoyed the peace it brought his meditation. As they waited outside of Cisco’s, Drift became impatient and decided to drag Barry along.

 

**________________________________________________________________________**

  


Barry was starting to get generally worried about his driving by the time he dropped Cisco off at home. With his friend to keep him company, he was plenty awake enough to for the slow - at least to him - ride through Central City. Even the short wait to make sure Cisco made it inside made him realize how completely exhausted he was. He was debating with himself the merits of flashing home and leaving his car at Cisco’s until morning when the decision was taken from him.

 

“What the hell!” yelped Barry as his car started on it’s down. The key wasn’t even in the ignition, but somehow his car was moving he. He tried to open the door, but the second he reached for it the doors all locked seemingly of their own accord. He looked around the car frantically. There must be some new meta controlling it. He really shouldn’t have flashed into the car! He knew better than this, and now someone was making him pay. Only, he couldn’t see anyone. Maybe his car was being hacked then?

 

It didn’t matter right now. Barry need to get out of this car now. It was starting to head out of town, and he was wasting time trying to stop things from in here. He went to phase through the door, when something far more shocking when his car moving on his own started. His seatbelt slammed back around him, holding him with a shocking force to his seat, and a voice he didn’t know

 

“Relax Barry, we are just going for a drive and at the end a chat.”

 

“What? Who is this! Show yourself,” Barry demanded. He tried to sound forceful, but his nerves didn’t quite allow it. He was really starting to freak out. He could still faze out if he needed to, probably, but it was going to be difficult with how tightly he was being held to the seat.

 

“Kind of hard to show myself when you are inside me. How about you wait till we get there and then I’ll answer all your questions.”

 

That wasn’t… he wasn’t stupid. There was no way. This must be some metahuman or criminal he captured, one that he really angered, and they wanted to start their revenge by making him think he’d gone crazy. Maybe Cisco was pranking him, or it could even be Felicity. Between her and Ray, they could definitely pull this off. This was more her style anyways.

 

“How stupid do you think I am?” he scoffed.

 

“Oh I don’t know, I can always list off a few things. Like how you keep bemoaning to Joe about Iris, or not telling Caitlin the full truth about all the food you eat which by the way you could stand to clean my alt-mode out. Makes transforming that much harder. Shall I go on?”

 

“Okay, Okay! So… say I believe you, which I’m not saying I do! I’m definitely going to need more proof than… well… all of this. Where are you taking me? Why are you doing this?”

 

“Well just wait till we get to the quarry. I’m hungry with all the waiting I’ve done for you, and really I could use a chance to stretch my legs.”

 

“So then… you want to show me what you look like. You mean you aren’t a car?” Barry couldn’t believe he was actually entertaining such foolish notions, but what his white car had told him so far wasn’t completely nonsensical. A little bit, sure, but some actually made sense.

 

“Of course not. I’m a Cybertronian. My name is Drift of the Knights of Light and Third in Command of Lost Light.”

 

Barry wasn’t sure how he felt about this. He probably should have an opinion, but he was too much in shock. If nothing else, he should have protested much harder before they reached this point. The car finally stopped, and Barry was forced out of the car. He landed painfully on his tailbone, but before he could curse his damned car, Drift, the car began to shift. The roof shifting back to reveal a pair of shoulders and the back of a head. Rolling back his shoulders till the doors folded along his arms to show a pair of black hands, Drift smirked and shifted his legs from the once trunk and back doors and grabbed the Great Sword from what was his under carriage and snaps it to its place against his back. Standing over six stories high, Drift’s white armor shone in the moonlight as his blue eyes pinned Barry down.


End file.
